Card Lores:Dragheart, Luard
Monthly Bushiroad (December 2016 Issue) He is one of the "Dragwizards", who are researchers that study the secret arts "Dragshift" in "Shadow Paladin". He is so talented that he can master "Dragon of Left Arm", the basis of Dragshift which requires several years of study, in half a year, and he is one of the mightiest Dragwizards. As an orphan, he was found and raised by a knight of "Shadow Paladin", and joined the knightly order. He admired the knight who found and raised him as an elder brotherly figure, and had been refining his swordsmanship so as to become as strong as the knight. One day, the knight was killed, and that changed his life. He gave up the sword for the studies of the hidden art, and his talent bloomed in the new field. Confident that he wields the talents of Dragshift, he further seeks the power of dragons, and fills his time schedule with research and investigations. Now, everything of his life serves only one purpose, to seek vengeance on the enemy whose name and face are unknown. Monthly Bushiroad (Short Notes) Luard's Inspection Notes (About Dragons of Shadow Paladin) "Shadow Paladin" owns lores and records of dragons, and many of them are fresh in our memories. Several of them are especially notable, including "Phantom Blaster Dragon, the founder of 'Shadow Paladin' and the culprit of the large-scale civil war in the Sanctuary", "Raging Form Dragon, the knightly dragon who had served Phantom Blaster Dragon when the latter was the Guardian Dragon, and now serves the Guardian Dragon as a shadow", "(This item has been crossed out)", "Dragruler Phantom, the leader of the Revengers, and the illusionary dragon with the soul of light and the power of darkness". The latest one is "Claret Sword Dragon, the dragon who gripped the Sanctuary and died with the unfulfilled dream of supremacy". There are many other lores, but the main ones are as mentioned. With inspections about the dragon lores in other nations, more will be written in these notes. Luard's Inspection Notes (About the White Dragon King of Ancient Times) "Sanctuary Guard Dragon", the "White Dragon King". He is the greatest and the most well-known dragon, that all citizens of the United Sanctuary have heard his name for at least once in their lives. Despite being a Guardian Dragon, a superior being, he approached many races including humans and dragons, and laid up the foundation of this nation. However, the single nation reigned by the White Dragon King was struck by a civil war, and the nation was torn into two. The rebel led many dragons and built an independent nation, the Dragon Empire. Those who remained and protected the citizens retreated to the West, and established United Sanctuary, it seems so... but what is the truth? The current problem is that the "White Dragon Knight" of this generation is missing. A human with dragon blood, that would be a perfect subject... if I meet him, I will at least take some of his blood for research. Luard's Inspection Notes (About the Ancient Dragon+Unknown Messages Eavesdropped) The knowledge about "Ancient Dragons" is almost lost in the Holy Nation. At least I should jot down what Luquier told me. Ancient Dragons are ancient races that are almost extinct. Now, only several individuals of this species exist, all of which are servants of Luquier. They are not natural organisms, but semi-magical creatures created by the Empire. Unlike common dragons living in the Empire, they are not sentient, and are killing machines which should be described with dooming words like "destruction" and "tyranny". And "Tamers" like Luquier have the power to neutralize these monstrosities. (Remark: I've sown detection magic to eavesdrop on the communication of the pursuers, but I listened in on some strange messages. The universe, Link, Ar Vader, Os Bre, On Nerves, some words spoken in extreme anxiety. Maybe it's about some strange aliens plotting against the world... Oh, for heaven's sake, that can't be true, just kidding.) Luard's Inspection Notes (The Raging Dragon of the Empire... a Dragon Thought to be that Being) I got involved in trouble today, but I had a precious experience. It sounds unbelievable, but I have surpassed time and witnessed "The Raging Dragon of the Empire" with my eyes. Let me state this first. That was beyond dragons I know. That was in the guise of a dragon... something more formidable. Maybe because I was in the form of a dog, but it was the first time my legs trembled when I saw a dragon. In the modern era, the name "Dragonic Overlord" itself is well-known, but the entity being referred to this name has become a living legend, some say he is living in seclusion, some say he has died already. Viewed in this way, this experience is truly an unprecedented treasure. I must thank Uluru and that dragon(?)-like creature. What's more, that was a good medicine to calm down my maddened head. Well, there isn't enough space to write down about the Raging Dragon. I should return to the research facilities and put everything in order, including the situation that time. The Tragedy of a Boy (A Fragment of Luard's Memories) It was drizzling that morning. The drops were fine, but it kept raining, the annoying type, I'd say. Not only that, I had some ominous premonition. For sure, I showed that on my face. "Don't try to slack off with a troubled face", "Babd" said, and pushed me out. I had been aiming to become a strong knight like Big-bro "Dagda". Unfortunately, I have utterly no talent in swordsmanship. I had been sticking to Big-bro for training, every day, but my swordsmanship showed no signs of improvement. Seeking strength with only that level of determination, when I think of it now, I find it ridiculous. I took the wooden sword for practice and went to find Big-bro. I stopped being unhappy and took action... Whenever I practice with Big-bro, once started, he always stays with me until the wooden sword used is broken, even during times when Big-bro was unwilling. Thinking that, I began my search. But, no matter how much I search around the training ground, I can't find Big-bro. The drizzle turned to a downpour, and I gave up and returned home. Even so, Big-bro was not returning. I became worried and went to the forest a bit away from my home. Finally, I found him. His eyes closed, his body leaning on a tree, his chest kept bleeding. When I recovered from the shock, I was holding his body with all my strength, and crying out his name, though my voice was choked with tears. That time, if I had found Big-bro earlier... I should be able to see, the face of that murderer, Shiranui...! ...But, trust me, Big-bro. Soon, this will come to an end. I've spent a long time, but I can finally report to you. I shall use all my strength trained for this day, to tear down its head from its neck, to offer its blood to you. Please wait a while more, for sure, I shall get revenge for you, I swear...! Monthly Bushiroad (March 2018 Issue) This piteous mage possesses talents to become a world-changing hero, yet possessed by vengeance. To seek revenge for his dear Big-bro "Dagda" killed by someone, he gave himself entirely to the study of "Dragshift" with the resolution to sacrifice everything. He managed to combine Stride and Dragshift to weave the new technique "Dragstride", becoming the very pioneer of the complete transformation into dragons. After that, he searched for and almost killed his big-bro's murderer, "Shiranui", but "Chronojet Dragon" used a secret technique to let him watch Shiranui's past, only to find out Shiranui was controlled by someone. Disheartened, "Luard" was taken away by "Gastille", and under "Chaos Breaker"'s guidance, he became the vessel of "Gyze". Now, Luard's mind still remains by a bit, so even Gyze cannot seize full control of the vessel. However, at this pace, he will eventually be completely dominated and devoured. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (December 2016 Issue) The Time of Self-Reliance "Before the Shadow Paladin, open swiftly!" The nation with the name "Sanctuary"---the Kingdom of United Sanctuary. Almost all of its territory is protected by the spirits of light. And this nation is known for its small amount of spirits of darkness. "...Oh, wrong again...? In the name of Shadow Paladin, I hereby order you, open!" But, this nation is not without its darkness. In the great forest "Sylphalia" where trees could touch the clouds, there are a few areas where light is forbidden to infiltrate. "Wu, wrong again...? Too bad, I have only one chance left..." These areas are protected by darkness, and its residents seek protection from the land. For example, "witches", "black knights" and "dark elves", they all study or work away from the ostensible world of light. "In the name of Shadow Paladin..." In this deep forest, the high-spirited voice of a boy echoed in front of a massive building. He was not talking to anyone, but a massive gate, which was quite creepy. "---opren!? Ow! My tongue hurts!" Perhaps because of nervousness, he bit his tongue. "...Ah." The boy's face turned red in a moment, but the fact that the surroundings became darkness made his face turn pale. A slowly moving rock was flung and blocked his sight, and the fear of death stroke him. He saw his short life flash before his eyes, and he could not even scream. (Ah, I'm dying...) He could not but close his eyes and waited for his death. But, the expected impact did not come. That was because, "In the name of Shadow Paladin," The boy opened his eyes and saw the massive rock, as well as the young man who easily stopped the rock with only one hand. The young man was so tall that the boy needed to raise his head. Reflecting blonde hair spread from the young man's pitch black clothes, and the young man's left arm was an impossibility of humans, an aberration like one of a "dragon"'s. "I order you, open, Demon World Castle, Eingang." "PASSWORD CONFIRMED. STOP ATTACK." The young man's sentence finished, and the Demon World Castle "Eingang" reverted from attack form to its original form. And then, the closed gates were opened. "Knies, you had better remember it if you don't want to die." The young man spoke to the boy, "Knies", who dropped down behind him, with only one sentence. His voice brought Knies back to reality. "T-thank you very much, Mister Luard..." When he was trying to stand up and say thanks, his saviour had gone. "Mister Luard is cool... one day, I'll use Dragshift as awesome as his!" The recovered Knies didn't notice. The entrance opened by Luard was slowly closing. "Here I come---" Later, until another member of the knightly group arrived, Knies had to dodge Eingang's iron fists. But that was another story. ----Luard returned to his laboratory deep inside "Eingang", and immersed himself in study as he did everyday. The topic was of course, "Dragshift", the secret arts they "Dragwizards" sought. "%￥……—%*—…！·#…%￥……—%…—*（—%……*—（*）*…—" Luard sung the incantations, and his left arm in front of him emitted light and changed into the form of a dragon's front limb. The light spread to his right elbow, and turned that which it touched into a dragon form, but the transformation stopped there. Luard kept singing the incantations for several minutes, but no progress of transformation occurred. He finally stopped, and returned the composition of his arm to its original state. Numberless books were piled up everywhere in the laboratory. He smacked his lips unpleasantly, and laid on the books like lying on a bed, spreading his limbs. "Tch... still not workable, huh?" "Shadow Paladin" is the shadowy knightly order that works behind the scenes for the Sanctuary, and Luard is one of the order's members. He had been a swordsman who worked hard in refining skills of swordsmanship, but for some reason, he abandoned swordsmanship and became a mage. (There have been two months of no progress...) Luard achieved little in swordsmanship, but he has shown outstanding talents since he became a mage. Usually, the basics of "Dragshift" took years and decades to get a grip on, but he mastered it in a few months. At least, none has broken his record. "...Why can't I do that?!" Those who used to tease him as a mediocre swordsman, now praised him as a genius. He had never been extolled at such extent, but what he knew was not only the joy as a successful person. "If this goes on, I..." A successful person seeks another success. More successes, no failure. He used to live in bivouac shelters, but he is now permitted to use the first-class laboratory in the Demon World Castle. He could be described as a successful person. (If I want to use the laboratory, I cannot afford to lose my current position... To reach the apex of Dragshift, and---) What pushed Luard was only one emotion. That was, (Seek that one... the jerk who killed big-bro! Find them, and tear them into pieces!) The bottomless rage, a furor called "vengefulness". ----The space inside "Demon World Castle, Eingang" is vast, and now, it is used not as a stronghold, but the research centre of Dragwizards. There are two first-class laboratories, seven second-class laboratories, and a total of twenty-six laboratories of third-class and below. Including warehouses and reference rooms, there should be over fifty rooms. The owner of this Demon World Castle was the lady who occupied a first-class laboratory---"Morfessa". "Knies, how many times have you made the same mistake?" "S-s-sorry, Lady Morfessa!" Smoke rose from a censer with dragon scales' carvings, and Morfessa asked the question more towards the smoke, not the boy. Knies kneeled before her feet, with his head stuck to the ground. "Stop sticking your head on the ground, that makes the ground dirty." "A, as you wish." Morfessa owns a first-class laboratory like Luard does, but her laboratory was tidied up, and there was not a book on the ground. "Although I have changed the password many times to prevent infiltration from intruders, I don't think the password is set too hard to remember..." "Certainly..." "They, why are you lowering your head before me?" "T-that is..." Knies answered with not words, but tears. Seeing this, Morfessa could not but sigh. "...Keep it in mind, this is the last time I'm giving you the entry authorization." "T-thank you very much! Then, I'm leaving now! " Knies's face changed into a full smile, and bid farewell. Morfessa watched his back, and said, "Finally, to a boy who speaks pompously to become strong every day, I'll give a word of advice." Knies wanted to ask, but as soon as he saw Morfessa's face, he closed his mouth. "If you're truly a man, stop weeping and sobbing in every occasion!" "Eh!? S-sorry!" Scolded, Knies ran back to his room, although he tripped and fell many times on his way. "What's the matter?" Morfessa wanted to close the door, but she stopped. No one was in front of her... but as her voice resounded, a man's aura could be sensed from the door. "Eavesdropping, I don't expect you to have such cheap hobbies." Facing Luard who stopped hiding his aura, Morfessa spoke aggressively in a capricious manner. Luard scratched his head crudely, and unpleasantly stared at her with a frown. "Your loud voice is meant to be heard by the others." "This cannot be the reason for you to hide here and play lurk and sneak, right?" "...That's just because I'm in a bad mood, and want to have a chat with you. " "If that's the case, come in." "...Tch." "I heard you smacked your lips. Hey, you're lucky. I'm in a good mood, and I'm fine with hearing an immature junior's trouble." Luard raised his eyebrows when he heard Morfessa's words, and this didn't escape Morfessa's eyes. "Hehehe, a right guess of mine." "...Hmm, that's it, no progress. O great great senior, do you have a solution?" "Your control of emotions is far from enough. But you've suppressed your anger so far, that's worth a reward." "...That's some way of saying thanks." The veteran witch found Luard's efforts of suppressing his emotions funny, and smirked. Luard was enraged by Morfessa for not going into the topic for so long, and at the moment his clenching teeth made a louder sound, a sharp thing was pointed at his forehead--- "Mmm." ---As usual, Luard stopped the thing with two fingers. Although he was anxious, he pretended to be calm. Keeping his alertness towards the witch, he carefully moved the thing in front of his eyes. That was a card, much bigger than a tarot card. "What trickery is this---" "Go there." Morfessa interrupted Luard. Of course, Luard was not going to accept it without question, but just as he could ask a question, "Hmm...!?" Morfessa's familiar "Bluescale Dragon" stood in Luard's way. Morfessa ignored Luard's actions, and began reading the thick books on her desk. Luard judged that was the end of the chat, so he left the room, and examined the card again. "This is... a map?" Compared to other areas of the Sanctuary, spirits of light are weakened in Sylphalia. Therefore, even landscape inspectors of the capital could not grasp the details of Sylphalia's terrain. And now, a map of delicacy had been drawn on the card. Those inspectors would be attracted should they see the card. But, "...It's too small to read." Seems that Luard needed a magnifying glass. ----That day, Luard headed off to the place marked on the map. The depths of the forest after sunset... all directions were filled with "darkness". "Next is North 68, East 91. Almost there." But, Luard was not lost in the darkness. This is because before he headed off, he had calculated his stride length, distance scale on the map, and from the positions of the obstacles, he predicted the distance between his position and the destination, and had set the correct directions and number of steps. (It's irritating, but this is thanks to the accuracy of Morfessa's map.) He had no way to learn when and how Morfessa surveyed and drew the map. But, the map was extraordinarily accurate. Even spots difficult to walk across, like shrubs and rubbles, were recorded with details. "Is this the destination?" Now, Luard was at the exact spot marked on the map. But, as he looked around, he found nothing special. Everything was shrouded in the darkness of night. (It can't be... a trick of that vile witch?) Luard thought that was not the case in the very beginning, but as suspicion grew in his mind, his suppressed anger towards Morfessa came to the surface. (Blasted--! Why did I listen to that woman's nonsense?! Even if I've been driven into a corner...) "Dang!" His rage had reached the peak, and his left arm transformed on Dragshift. And, as he was going to vent his anger by unleashing his mana to shatter the ground, "Calm down, young mage." He suddenly heard a voice. That voice sounded like a young man's low voice, but the tone was deep. Just like, (Like an old man...) Luard thought of that in a moment. "...Who are you?" Although Luard heard the voice, he saw no one. He couldn't sense where the voice came from, nor the aura of the speaker. Maintaining his Dragshift form, he moved his sight and concentrated his mind. (Anyway, I can't find him in this darkness with bare eyes. Then...) Luard closed his eyes, focused on detecting the ebb and flow of mana, and finally, he sensed the slight aura of something. (The position... is just behind me?) After learning the speaker's position, he changed his objective to force the speaker to show up. This time, he focused his mind at one spot. He stealthily inbued his left arm with mana to prevent his opponent from noticing it. Then, "...There you are!" He unleashed a back-cut with enormous mana to his rear... but it was stopped. "What!?" His left arm in dragon form, with double the size than normal, was stopped by a lean arm of which almost no muscle could be seen. The arm belonged to a mysterious man in a black cloak, with white long hair and an eyeball on his forehead. "I didn't expect you to find my position so quickly... seems you have promising potential that I haven't seen for ages." "...Who are you?" "My name is Ildona. A mage of ancient times." (Ildona? That's the same name of the accomplice of the abyss dragon who died in the civil war several centuries ago...) "You made no mistake. I am that accomplice." As if reading Luard's thoughts, Ildona answered him without the slightest change in facial expression. On the other side, Luard's face was filled with depression. "Be at ease. I didn't use telepathy. I just predicted your thoughts from your facial expressions." The problem in emotion control was pointed out once again---Luard was uneasy about that. He crudely drew his suppressed arm back, and moved away from Ildona. "Then, are you an enemy?" "And what do you think about that?" "Don't use a question... to answer my question!" Before his sentence ended, Luard charged towards Ildona at a formidable speed. By bursting mana on his feet, he closed the distance in one breath... this is a common move of body-enhancement type magic. Simple yet powerful, but, "Easy to see through." This time, Ildona grasped not Luard's arm, but the latter's face, and banged Luard's head on the ground. ----When he awakened, the first thing Luard saw was a faint light. He found that it was the only light source of this space. "You've woken up." "It's you! Gu...!" As his facial muscles stretched in anger, waves of pain struck him. He couldn't see his face without a mirror, but he could guess that his face was injured. And another pain came from the back of his head. That pain made him recall that the back of his head was hit, knocking him out. "My apologies. Your strength exceeded my expectations, so I can't control my power well." (A man more powerful than me says he can't control his power, are you treating me like a moron? Who's going to forgive you...) "That is. But even so, I must apologize. Apology means one admits his own fault to someone else... and it can be called a rite of chastisement." Again, Luard was seen through. He could not but make a bitter face. He blamed his incompetency. "Then, let me introduce myself once more. I am Ildona, the man who tests you young Dragwizards." "Why are you responsible? You don't look like a Dragwizard." "Although it was deliberately deleted from the records of 'Shadow Paladin', Dragshift was indeed developed from Ogreshift, one of my studies in the past." Ogreshift. That is the secret art created by Ildona in the past, the forbidden arts that had driven the realm of men into terror---to abandon one's fragile body, and change it into a strong ogre's. "So is it... that is why you look so skinny, yet you are strong." "Ogreshift is different from Dragshift, there is no spell of restoration. So, my body cannot return to its original form." "Let's go back to the main topic." Ildona informed Luard once again. "My task is to give you suitable tests, so as to bring out the power of Dragwizards of a certain level." "Then, what is that test?" "To know what test is suitable to you, you have to live here for a period of time." "Haa? That's all?" "Yes, just stay here, live as you normally do. If you need an environment of research, I can prepare it for you to some extent." As a place of living, the space has no problems except for its weak light source. Reference books of first-class laboratory level were piled up on the walls, the facilities were substantial, and after all, there was a lot of space. "...I get it. Though I don't know how you'll decide the test for me, if that's just living here, I'll follow your words." "A right judgement. Then I am leaving." "Leaving? You aren't going to observe my living?" "Even though I am not here, I can see what you are doing." After saying that, Ildona disappeared into the darkness. If one observed carefully, he or she would find that there were no doors in the room, as if the space itself was separated by Ildona's power. With such power, setting observation magic in the room is just too simple. (Though I still don't get it all, I get a laboratory with all facilities, and that's a deal. Perhaps I can really achieve some progress...!) Although he was going to be imprisoned here, Luard's face showed only optimism. (I don't really need the test to come. In such an environment full of goodies, I can get more or less some results!) And so, his life in the enclosed space began. ----When Ildona showed up once more, Luard felt like one year had passed. "It has been long time I haven't seen you." "It's you..." Same as before, Ildona showed up without his aura being detectable. Luard responded while lying on the desk indolently. "Your form tells me you haven't achieved the results you sought." "Yeah, it's as you said, I've wasted one year of time." Luard's eyes in dark circles showed no furor as they did, and looked full of self-denial. Ironically, he looked less emotionally unstable than before, and he didn't even talk back. "I have some progress." "Eh...?" "The direction of your test has been decided." "Eh... ha!?" Ildona spoke something significant in a poker face, making Luard ignore those words in the very beginning. "Then, what's the test about!?" "To broaden your horizons." "Horizons?" "In the first place, magic is born from creative thoughts, and reaches completion after many failures. It can become a piece of 'the infinite forms'." "...And what's the relationship between that and broadening one's horizons?" "That is, your thoughts are too rigid. You know nothing but research in the bird cage of laboratories, relying on the data left by your predecessors." Hearing that, Luard's eyes were filled with furor. "...What's wrong with relying on data? What's wrong with walking on the path of those who had succeeded before!? If there's a shortcut towards success, then it's more effective to use the past ways!" "Data, is an 'uncompleted final product'. Because not only magic, everything has no 'completion'." Not giving Luard the chance to talk back, Ildona continued, "The 'completion' recorded in the data, is only completion in the recorders' eyes. If you give up on self-thinking, and stop at not surpassing "the uncomplete final product", what are you aiming to achieve?" "T, that is..." "Your world is too narrow. Not talking about the world, you have not even seen the nation clearly." Those calm words extinguished Luard's anger. After calming down, he finally understood the content and the meaning of the test. "To broaden my horizons, that is---" "To travel around the world." "...Ho." "By expanding my world, I can re-examine magic in different angles... that is the meaning." "That is correct." Ildona closed his two eyes and raised his hand, and the room they had been in disappeared like heat haze. Same as when and where they came, it was in the forest in the darkness of night. (One year... I've spent quite a lot of time.) "I forgot to tell you. The room you were in is in fact a different space isolated from here. And the concept of time does not exist there." "Ha?" "That is to say, only several minutes have passed in this world since you came." (Say that in the first place!) "Sorry." Luard was relaxed by the surprising truth told by Ildona, and laughed. "I'm not going to forgive you. You have beaten me once." Looking at Luard with his hand on the back of his head, Ildona provoked him on purpose. "Then, what do you want?" Luard raised his head with a smile, and stared at Ildona. "When my Dragshift reaches perfection, I'll throw a punch into your face, for sure. Be prepared until then." "Haha... I'm looking forward to it." Ildona closed his third eye, and smiled for the first time since they met. He disappeared after saying his words. This time, Luard wasn't surprised, and turned back. His smile was fading away from his face. (Yeah, I'll throw a punch at you for sure. But,) Now, anger came to the surface. (That is... after I kill that faceless jerk who killed big-bro...) ----"Only one night had passed, and your facial expression has become really great." "Thanks to your advice." When the laboratory's door was just opened, Morfessa's voice could be heard. "Hey, you learnt that, but you still show everything on your face." "...You're right. I'm going to sleep, then," Luard talked in a wry smile, "I'm leaving tomorrow." In the first place, he had intended to leave sooner or later, to hunt down the enemy who killed his big-bro---but he thought that wasn't of Morfessa's concern, so he skipped that part and continued, "I'm only taking the necessary goods, I'll leave the rest to you." "Haha. That's the test given to you, isn't it?" "Hmm, I'm going to travel around the world." "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't left the forest for several years, you know?" "I've at least checked the current situations of the world." "No, I'm asking on a smaller perspective. Simply put, about your common sense." "...I said I'm okay." "...But, a hikikomori going to travel around the world, the difficulty is a bit too..." "...I'm going to sleep!" The wind blown from the closing door made her curly blonde hair waver. Morfessa looked at the closed door, smiled and sighed slightly, and returned to her room. Anyway, she seemed happy seeing the growth of the junior. ----Luard didn't sleep well, and woke up early. He felt the dragon's factors residing in his body urging him to "go quickly". Just as he said to Morfessa the day before, he carried little luggage, and headed to the castle gate. "In the name of Shadow Paladin. I order you, open, Demon World Castle, Eingang." CONFIRMED. GATE OPENING. After confirming the password, the massive castle gate opened with a thundering sound. He told only Morfessa about his journey, so there were no other members of the order to see him off. (I'm going to miss this password for some time. It's a troublesome system, but I'm feeling a bit lonely without it.) Before the castle gate fully opened, Luard begun his steps. GODSPEED. Hearing the mindless "Eingang" say farewell to him, Luard was shocked, and he turned back. Standing atop Eingang was a witch in a long cloak. He couldn't see her face, but he expected a smile that teases others as little fools, like she always does. (Really, even in this situation...) Luard sighed greatly, waved his hand to bid farewell, and started his journey. ----The man who turns his body into a dragon---Luard. His pure inquisitiveness towards the magic of his own, and his negative furor of revenge. His immature mind is going to be shaken up by many kinds of emotions. A dragon who has flown away from his nest. His true story, has just begun. Category:Lores